Only the good die young
by Shadow003
Summary: After the giant war, Percy hoped that he could have a peaceful life with Annabeth. Of course something must go wrong. On a date with Annabeth, Percy gets ambushed. Heartbroken he dies. When he goes to Valhalla, he is sent on a quest with Magnus who doesn't believe him about what Annabeth has done. Please no flames, though criticism is nice, R&R


**A/N Hello people. Please don't be mad at me if I don't do a pairing. This won't be a cliché "Percy goes to Valhalla" story, 'cause I couldn't find any on . (Percy will go to Valhalla)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR MAGNUS CHASE. RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

 **PERCY POV:**

I was happy. The giant war was over and I can chill with Annabeth. I got something really special for her today. I think she forgot, but today is our 1 year anniversary. I picked out a really nice restaurant for her and I know that she'll love it. But she seemed angry with me as if she was sad that gaea was defeated. But maybe she'll soften up again after the dinner.

TIME SKIP:

at dinner

"So Percy, where did you plan to go today?" Annabeth asked, thinking I forgot the anniversary.

"Well," I said, "I was planning to go to a restaurant that Hestia opened after the titan war. It's on Long Island."

"You remembered?" Annabeth asked in shock. I just nodded.

Then we walked, hand in hand, to the place I picked. As we walked through the streets I saw a shadow. When I told Annabeth, she said that it was probably nothing. But I saw it again and again. Sometimes even a group. They were following us. From the corner of my eye I saw a girl on a horse. I began to become really suspicious and always kept my pen, Riptide, in my hand. Suddenly, a hellhound leapt at me. I dodged and sliced at it. It growled and disintegrated. Then we walked further. We were in a small backstreet. Annabeth lead the way. Somehow, we ended up in a dead end. When we turned around, we were greeted by a very, _very_ large group of

monsters. There were every monster I could imagine and even more. I could vaguely make out half a dozen Spartoi, Dracanae _, hellhounds and even the nemean lion was there. Well I thought I fuck._

I pulled out Riptide and fought the monsters. An hour later, the only monsters standing were: The six Spartoi, the nemean lion and a few Dracanae. I charged at the Dracanae, killing them with a few precise swipes. The nemean lion jumped at me, opening three cuts in my shoulder and biting off my left arm. I screamed in pain, the edges of my turning red. The lion roared at me, so I took my chance; I took out two of the celestial bronze Shruiken that Hephaestus made for me. (He gave me an unlimited pouch of them.) I threw them into the maw of the lion, at the same time. They both hit the back of it's throat, turning it do dust. I looked at the Spartoi, cursing. Then I had an idea. I turned to Annabeth and asked her: "Could you lend me a drachma, I want to IM Nico to make the Spartoi go away?" "Y-y-y-y-yes" she said, handing me a drachma, "here you go."

I created some mist from the water and threw the drachma into it. I said: "Oh Iris, godess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo. An image appeared on the rainbow. "Hi Nico" I said "could you come here, like, right now? We're in a bit of trouble. There are six Spartoi here and we can't kill them. We're at Hestia's new restaurant. Thanks, by!"

As I swiped my hand through the mist, I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back. It went up higher until it reached my chest. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw; it was Annabeth's drakon-bone knife. I turned around and saw Annabeth smiling. "Why?" I asked, "What have I ever done to you?" Annabeth only laughed. "I work for gaea, Percy" she said, "you just destroyed our plan. Thats what you've done to me, to us." In that moment Nico arrived. As soon as he saw the Spartoi he charged at them. I decided to help him a bit so I ran after him. Annabeth kicked the weapon out of one's hand, a bronze dagger, like her old one, and picked it up. Nico and I quickly killed all of the Spartoi and turned to Annabeth. She looked mad and threw her dagger at my face. Literally. I sunk into my forehead. In a last

attempt to kill her, I jumped at her and sliced through her throat. Then I died of my wounds. The last thing I saw was a girl looking to me and Nico screaming for Apollo. But it was to late. As I died in Nico's arm, I told him: "Please, Nico, tell the others about what happened today. Good by."

 **A/N So what did you think about this chapter? If you see any mistakes that should be fixed, please tell me. Sorry about the short chapter, the next ones will be longer.**

 **Shadow**


End file.
